Gomenasai
by Rafaperez
Summary: IM3. What if Pepper and Killian had kissed in the office?


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : IM3. What if Pepper and Killian had kissed in the office?

 **Gomenasai**

 _Gomenasai for everything_

 _Gomenasai, I know I' let you down_

 _Gomenasai till the end_

 _I never needed a friend like I do now_

 **Gomenasai-TATU**

That night, after one of Tony's armor had almost strangled her, Pepper hadnknocked the lamp down in frustration and was now lying on their bed, alone but awake and staring at the ceiling.

What was bothering her wasn't just that, or the fact that Tony had let her down on their dinner that night and sent his armor instead. No, it was the fact that Killian had kissed her in her office that afternoon and it and she hadn't pushed him away immediately.

Tony and her had barely been together in those last weeks, he locked in his lab with his armors and Pepper, busied driving the Stark company and for a second, when Killian had kissed her, she'd let herself be lost in the act, thinking about what it would be like to date someone attentive as he was.

"You stupid girl..." Pepper murmured to herself, covering her face with one arm, sighing in frustration.  
Because then she had remembered that Tony was attentive, in his own way, he was always there when she needed him, he loved her the way she loved him, and then she had pushed Killian away.

But the kiss had happened and now she felt very bad about what she had done to Tony.

"Pepper?" Tony called softly, entering the bedroom and staring at the redhead in his T-shirt, her face covered and his chest tightened. It was his fault that she was feeling like that.

"Tony?" Pepper lowered her arm, sitting up and staring at the man approaching the bed and she could see his worried expression, and that only increased her guilt and her blue eyes began to shine.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed facing her, keeping some distance between them and then he reached out and slowly, stroked her face fondly her face and for a moment, she froze at the feel of his warm skin in contact with her.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, starting to move away his hand as he felt his guilt increase, not wanting to hurt her anymore, but to his surprise, Pepper approached him, hugging Tony and burying her face on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her back, stroking her hair gently, placing a kiss on them as he felt her tears soaking his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry! Tony, I'm sorry..."

"Pepper... I'm the one who should be apologizing for putting you in danger today." Tony murmured in her hair and then she shook her head, raising her face to stare at the man, her blue eyes shining and he frowned, confused to see that there was more going on there.

"Pepper... Open up to me, what is it?"

"Killian and I kissed me in my office." She finally said in a voice filled with regret, seeing the shock in his eyes.

"Pepper... Why?" Tony murmured in a low voice, staring at her in disappointment as he lowered his arms, releasing her. Why did Pepper do that? Didn't she love him anymore?

"I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Did he force you?"

"No..." She denied and Tony frowned in frustration. "He took me by surprise, I was thinking about the company, how far we've been distant from each other that when I realized what he was doing, I reacted and push him away too late."

"Pepper..."

"I'm sorry Tony..." Pepper said, tears streaming down her face and she raised a hand to touch his face but hesitated, seeing the sad and disappointed look on Tony. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I know I ended up doing this... But I'm sorry."

"But was it good?" Tony finally asked, staring at her seriously, though his eyes were shining and she denied it. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No, Tony." She denied it vehemently, her hair clinging to her wet cheek. "I love you Tony, and I never wanted and I don't want another man. What happened was a mistake, my fault, because it took me a while to react."

And Tony believed her, he knew of Pepper's love dor him and sincerity, but that didn't stop him from feeling angry that Killian had kissed her without permission and then, surprising the woman, he brought her to his chest, and raised a hand to her face, brushing away her hair and wiping her face gently.

"It's alright Pepper..." He murmured, stroking her face and she looked at him in surprise. "I believe you, we all make mistakes, and I should have paid more attention to you."

"Tony..." Pepper gave him a small smile, feeling the guilt leave her and she put a hand to his chest, depositing it over his arc reactor, making him smile at her touch. "You get distracted and everything is okay..."

"I know my love... I just want you to know that you are the most important thing in my life and I love you, I don't want to lose you." He told her honestly, his voice hoarse and then he kissed one eyelid and then her other and Pepper felt her body fill with love.

"You're not going to lose me. I love you so much Tony and I want to be with you always you mean everything to me." Pepper said softly, making his heart melt and then she pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and they stayed like that for a while, just feeling the warmth and the other's breath as they felt lighter and happier.

And then, Tony brought his lips to hers, kissing her with passion. Pepper brought her free hand to Tony's hair as she kissed him back, falling back on the bed and bringing Tony with her.

The man smiled at the kiss before he parted her lips with his tongue, running a hand on her waist inside the T-shirt and Pepper sighed, lowering her hand from his hair to his back, scratching it slowly and then, they got undressed and became one, reaffirming their love and knowing that they would be okay.


End file.
